plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Progress bar
]] The '''Progress bar' is a game mechanic and part of the heads-up display on Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Online that shows the progress of the level and how many flags are on it. On the home console version of the first game, the bar is located at the bottom right side of the screen, while on the handheld devices it is shown at the middle top of the screen, the same place where it appears on the sequel. Waves Most levels have their own set of zombies that come in waves programmed by the game developers. So if the player restarts the level, it is possible to see that the same zombies come in the same lanes most of the time, although it is possible for the developer to make it appear on a random lane. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the waves are programmed so that only even intervals will work (Ex: 2 flag level having a flag at wave 5 and 10). Also, due to the Dynamic Difficulty mechanic, some zombies may not even appear if the player lost the same level lots of times. To make new zombies come out, the ones present at the lawn must reach its first degrade or if it is taking too long they automatically appear. On the Chinese version of the sequel, there is also a button that can instantly trigger the next wave of zombies. Not every wave is shown at the progress bar, but each time a new wave starts the zombie head moves a little further to the left than normal (further to the right in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures). Flags On the progress bar, it is also possible to see flags. Those mark the most populated waves of zombies. Before the player reaches a flag, a message saying A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! will appear. At this point, the player should already have an good defense or the horde of zombies will quickly overwhelm your plants, depending on the world. For instance, in Ancient Egypt, waves do not start until a while. However, in worlds like Lost City, waves can happen fast. The more flags there are on the bar, the more zombies will come on the level. But this does not have a direct proportional relation with the difficulty. There are levels with four flags that can be easier than levels with only one. An example can be found on Frostbite Caves, which has lots of four flag levels yet they are easier than the Jurassic Marsh levels, which are mostly two and three flag levels, mostly due to the higher zombie density or more dangerous environment modifiers. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies FlagMeter.png|The assets for the bar's progress FlagMeterLevelProgress.png|The asset for the text below the progress bar FlagMeterParts.png|The assets for the zombie and flag parts of the progress bar JavaProgressBar.png|Progress bar in Java version. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures IMG_3154.png|The progress bar Plants vs. Zombies 2 File:Progress Bar PvZ2.jpg|The progress bar Plants vs. Zombies Online PvZO Progress.PNG|The progress bar Trivia General *The progress bar is also used in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare in Garden Ops, Gardens & Graveyards and in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in Garden Ops, Graveyard Ops, Gardens & Graveyards, Herbal Assault and Solo Ops. *The progress bar when zombie reach the flag is the reference to horizontal shooter arcade game Darius. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Within the game's data, the progress bar is referred to as the "Flag Meter". ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *Unlike most games, the zombie head on the progress bar moved from left to right, and not from right to left. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *There are certain waves which makes the progress bar vary in speed. *Sometimes, the progress bar will not function correctly. Namely, in a one wave level. Once the first wave (or last), is reached, the zombie head starts to move towards the end. Usually, it progresses normally through the course of the level. *In the Chinese version, a huge wave can appear faster then the bar go, causing it to happen before reaching the flag. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures